


恼羞成怒与欲盖弥彰

by CiKnowsNothing



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiKnowsNothing/pseuds/CiKnowsNothing
Summary: 一辆自家设定的黑白骑脑洞三轮车。





	恼羞成怒与欲盖弥彰

黑骑感到焦躁。或许是因为七月的格里达尼亚实在不是什么好去处——都怪诗人信誓旦旦地说森林里能乘凉能打猎好不快活——或许是因为狭窄空间里散发着的骑士的气息太过有存在感，他忍不住松了松自己的领口。  
“什么事。”骑士眼中的诧异一闪而过，然后平静地询问道。他用左手抵着门，好像没有放人进屋的意思。  
“我想跟你谈谈。”黑骑靠在门框上，以一个舒适的角度向下俯视着骑士。森林里的蝉好像已经完全把这座都城渗透，他看着大约五星寸以外的骑士的脸，感到那声音震耳欲聋。  
骑士不动声色地看着他，只微微地眯起眼睛，连眉毛都没有挑。这让黑骑觉得自己此行的目的仿佛被看穿了——一个让他愈发焦躁的坏兆头。他们僵持着。  
终于，头顶的几片树叶在微风中散开，阳光没了遮挡，争先恐后地涌下来晃着骑士的眼睛。于是他作出了让步，后退一步拉开了门，让黑骑跟着自己踏进木质的门廊。  
“我听说你这几天有事出门，不会参加活动。”骑士边说边倒着水，“所以那只猫又在扯淡了？”  
黑骑在桌旁坐定，看着骑士拿着杯子靠在橱柜上，没有想要递给自己的意思。他的确出了远门，片刻前才赶到森都，几乎马不停蹄地敲响了骑士下榻的小屋的房门。他正渴望着一杯水，尤其当他在脑子里简单整理了一下自己即将道出口的讯息以后，这杯水就显得尤为重要。可此时骑士已经开始喝那杯水了。它从一开始就压根不是给黑骑的。  
黑骑盯着杯壁上滚动的水珠看了几秒。那些闪亮的东西顺着陶瓷一路滑行，最终没入骑士的脖颈，在滚动的喉结上撞碎了自己。更多的焦躁感升腾而起，消磨着他长久以来维持的温和。  
“我去了乌尔达哈。”生平第一次。夏日的阳光炙烤着干裂的地表，他几乎脱水在路上。但他没有白跑一趟，斗技场外已到中年的售票员讲述了让他满意的故事。几乎是过于满意了，以至于他不得不立刻转述给主人公本人才行。  
听到这话的骑士慢慢放下杯子看向他。好像自打黑骑进门以来，这是他第一次真正意识到了他的存在一样。  
“说来听听。”  
该说哪一个版本呢？事实上，由于时间相隔不算太远，至今仍有很多人记得当年的传奇。所以不仅是售票员的故事，甚至还有吟游诗人以此为原型写出了诗篇，只不过每一个版本里的结局都比事实更加凄惨。而故事的主人公已经坐在对面翘起了二郎腿，一副事不关己的模样。  
黑骑向后靠在椅背上，抱起手臂审视着对方。他从骑士那没精打采的暗红色头发、漫不经心地盯着桌面的眼睛、面无表情时也微微下垂的嘴角、已经露出细小胡茬的下巴，一路看向那隐藏在宽大睡袍里不存在的右臂。他一瞬间忍不住以为大家都认错了人。于是他没有急着把筹码全盘托出，而是丢出了另一个问题。  
“你为什么看不起我？”  
骑士抬眼看了看他：“我没有看不起你，我只是看不上你。”  
黑骑被噎得说不出话，但是如果改问“那你为什么看不上我”又好像太傻了。他不明白为什么在与骑士的拌嘴里自己总是处于下风，像个着急的小屁孩，就跟对方说的一模一样。  
“...我的意思是说，”骑士想了想又改口道，“我只是不赞同你的一些行为。”  
黑骑甚至花了几秒才反应过来为什么骑士还要特意解释一遍——这使得房间内的气氛不仅没有朝好的方向发展，反而在尴尬与火药味的基础上多了一丝暧昧不清。黑骑不知道该怎么继续怼下去，在这混乱之中他张了张嘴，吐出的却是自己都意想不到的话。  
“因为那让你想起了自己犯过的错吗？”  
骑士的眼珠转向他：“你什么意思？”  
“你在我这个年纪，风光无限的时候，也没想到会有这样的一天吧？”黑骑甚至来不及多想就说道。语速与平时相比也快得惊人。  
“认为自己什么都能做到、什么都能感受...”  
“就凭你又——”  
“...可以随便挥霍、甚至乐在其中...”  
“——知道我些什么——”  
“...可最终跌下神坛，就在你以为一切尽在掌控的时候...”  
“——仅仅因为乌尔达哈的闲言碎语——”  
“...像我对待感情一样...”  
“——那些愚蠢的好事者——”  
“......所以你是在担心我吗？”  
骑士顿住了。这一次没有他急着说什么。他盯着黑骑的眼睛看了几秒，甚至弯弯嘴角露出了一丝笑意。  
“——你可别自作多情了。”  
下一个瞬间黑骑已经拔出了随身携带的双手剑冲了上去，而骑士——在自己的屋子里穿着浴袍，不久前还洗了个澡——几乎没来得及反抗就被拎出椅子压在了墙上。  
黑骑的刀刃顶在骑士的咽喉上，顺便把他仅剩的左手遏制住。自己大概是恼羞成怒了（没准还会被骑士再一次当做禁不起煽动的小屁孩），但是那又怎样呢，他自暴自弃地想，反正本来这次就是要找茬的，不做个了断的话走也走不痛快。  
骑士贴在墙上，依然神情淡漠地看着他，这让他非常想用什么办法，任何一种办法，来打破他的面具，来证明自己对他过去的探索不是徒劳。他们在这一天中第二次僵持不下。骑士没有说话，没有退缩，甚至自己把脖子往前送了送，瞬间那里就渗出了血珠。然后，在黑骑动摇的一瞬间，他立即技巧性地挣脱了对手的把控，仅凭一只手推开比自己高大得多的奥拉族，并利用背靠墙壁的优势，牟足了劲在黑骑肚子上踹了一脚。  
黑骑痛得摔在了地板上，眼前天地颠倒，只看见骑士向着门口的剑冲去，赶紧伸出手抓住他的脚踝向后一拖，骑士的膝盖撞在木头上发出吓人的响动。这两位资深战斗者，用剑的高手，队伍的卫士，居然就手脚并用地在地上扭打成了一团。终于，黑骑利用自身的体型优势控制住了骑士，并且把他扛起来（骑士被甩在坚硬的肩甲上的时候闷哼了一声）带进卧室，摔在了那张铺着草席的木床上。他已经说过，骑士这一次是真的把他惹火了。他愿意使用任何一种办法。  
骑士在打斗中被按着头在地板上磕了几下，因而到现在还晕晕乎乎。黑骑很轻松地拉开他已经敞开了一大片的浴袍，抽出腰带在他左手上绕了几绕，并动作迅速地将另一端绑在了一根床头柱上。等到骑士从晕眩中缓过神来，自己已经毫无防备地被面朝下按在了枕头里，而身后的奥拉族正试图把那件碍事的浴袍整个剥下来。骑士奋力地抵抗起来，却因被压在黑骑身下的双腿和绑在床头的手而难以动弹。  
“......你给我放开。”骑士虽然压低了嗓音，但依然有点气喘吁吁的，显得造不成什么威胁。于是黑骑很干脆地无视了他的要求，继续肆无忌惮地坐在骑士的大腿上，把袍子从他大半个身体上扯了下来。现在骑士缺少一部分的上半身彻底暴露在空气中了。  
说实话，这是黑骑第一次近距离地观察人破碎又愈合过的肢体。原本该是整齐的断口因粗糙的治疗工作而显得狰狞异常，生长闭合的人体组织缠结在一起，像是古树凹凸不平的根虬。黑骑俯下身仔细查看着那一处，甚至伸出几根手指轻轻地触碰它的表面，并感受着骑士因此而无法抑制的细微颤抖。他注意到骑士的那只好手绞紧了用作绑绳的带子，仿佛那是这个不知天高地厚的毛头小子的脖颈一样。  
黑骑的手一路向下，滑过骑士光裸的脊背，陷下去的腰窝，最后停留在他的两腿间。毫无疑问这些年来骑士并没有什么与人纵情声色的心情，事实上，他是否有过与男性的经验也不一定。黑骑想了想，决定还是不要跳过一些必要的步骤，毕竟即将放在里面的是自己的东西，他并不想搞得两个人都疼个半死，或者干脆血淋淋的。那么就遇到了一个问题，他也不信骑士家里会常备润滑一类的东西，环顾四周，似乎并没有什么能拿来救急。  
“你他妈在干什么！”一直忍耐着的骑士虽然不知道他的内心活动，但是显然也猜到了个大概，他回过头来狠狠地瞪着他，一向平静的面具发生了裂痕，暖色的瞳仁里跃动着怒火。那样的深红放在他身上，原本不合适得要命，此刻却终于浑然一体。黑骑感到有点失神。眼前的骑士仿佛因这一个眼神而与乌尔达哈歌谣里的青年慢慢重叠。

赤红如火/短暂如须臾/英雄消隐无踪  
今日的都城里/还有自你剑刃盛放的花朵

他想起人们口耳相传的故事中年轻的剑士曾多么光芒夺目，以至于他消失多年以后还有当初的熟人仍在唏嘘不已。他们对于剑士的结局众说纷纭、想法不一，但是最常见的，他们说他死了，最终墙倒众人推，死于败在他剑下却不能甘心的敌手。在那些故事里，他仅凭左手持剑打败众人，奋战到最后一刻。甚至还有更加抒情的场面，他的发绳掉落，红发在风中像火，最终与铠甲上的鲜血连成一片，再也分不清楚。  
“可你没有死......你逃走了，对吧？”黑骑凑过去迎着人族的目光，“你为什么没有死呢？”  
他们对视了几秒，然后那些跃动的火种以肉眼可见的速度一点点黯淡下去。骑士慢慢低垂下眼帘，把脸埋进了枕头。他什么也没有说。过去的影子转瞬即逝，很快，他又是那个不怎么吐露心声也不怎么展现感情的落魄剑客了。  
黑骑并没有执着于自己的问题，而是继续起了开拓工作。他决定先让骑士释放一次，这样就不用担心润滑的问题了。幸好骑士仿佛被抽掉了力气一样一动不动地躺着，就算黑骑试探地握住了他的性器也没有什么大的反应。同是男人，黑骑又相对经验丰富，很快那根性器就在他的手中打起了精神。人正是如此，就算理智有多么不愿意，本能的反应总是非常诚实，就像生死存亡时刻的求生欲一样，谁也不会比谁高明多少。与牢牢压制住骑士身体的力量不同，黑骑手上的动作几乎可以算得上温柔，在这样的攻势下不久骑士就缴械投降了。趁着他高潮过后失神的片刻，黑骑就着那些粘腻的液体，把半根手指捅了进去。  
骑士的身体整个僵住了。不是因为疼痛，这具身体已经对疼痛足够熟知了，而是因为他感到费解，他睁大了眼睛，困惑又震惊。他能理解黑骑讨厌自己，毕竟自己一直以来就没有扮演什么惹人喜欢的角色，他也能理解黑骑想要打上一架，或者把自己过去的那一点破事兜头浇在自己脸上。但他对于这样的事态发展不知所措。他可不是什么黑骑众多情人里的一个，不会因为他的甜言蜜语沦陷，也不会沉浸在肉体的快感之中。他这样做的目的是什么？羞辱自己吗？宣示胜利吗？这可能是唯一的解释了。  
很快黑骑把第二根手指也用上了。他觉得自己正在渐渐失去耐心，下身已经蓄势待发地顶在盔甲内侧，这让他感到分外焦灼。他强迫自己专心地用两根手指反复扩张着骑士的内部，热度颇高的粘膜热情地包裹住他，因为太紧而给他一种正在纠缠挽留他的错觉。他无视了骑士其间的挣扎和咒骂，继续加入了第三根手指，直到那里变得足够柔软。然后他抽离手指，直起上身，迅速地剥掉了自己的铠甲和外衣。  
身体上奥拉族的重量终于离去，骑士动作敏捷地爬起了起来，并很快接近床脚，试图用牙齿扯开那道可恶的布条，虽然这只是令那个死结越系越紧。而另一边，黑骑已经把自己的衣服丢到床下，并拉着骑士的脚踝把他拽了回来。体型与力气的差异再一次凸显出来，黑骑颇为轻松地躲过了骑士蹬踹过来的腿，并且把他的胯部提起，在他的双腿间给自己找了一个舒服的位置。  
“我最后说一次......给我停下！”  
黑骑自上而下地注视着骑士，看着他因肉体的缺少和被缚而不得不趴俯在床单上，背部拱起，肌肉线条漂亮的腰胯被紧紧扣在自己手中。他的皮肤因打斗和挣扎泛起淡淡的粉色，虽然不带情欲却依旧十分诱人，还覆盖着薄薄的一层汗珠，在格里达尼亚灿烂的日光底下微微闪耀。黑骑觉得自己仿佛觉醒了什么与以往不同的施虐欲望，而且对象不是什么可爱娇美的女孩子，而是比自己大好几岁、性格不好又身体残疾的人族男性。他一定是脑子出了问题，才会对骑士的事情这么上心。不过现在不是停下思考的时候，箭在弦上不得不发，于是他干净利落地用手掌掰开那两片臀肉，把自己硬到发痛的下身埋了进去。  
黑骑显然低估了骑士的禁欲程度，或者说，高估了他身体的经验。即使做过简单的前戏，甬道内依然干涩得要命。他借着蛮力把一整根捅到了底，但显然不够舒服，而骑士甚至发出了一声短促的惨叫，虽然很快声音就被他自己吞了下去。人族相比之下略显瘦小的身体承受着疼痛而不断地颤抖，大腿肌肉绷紧，指关节也因过度用力而泛白。黑骑看不到他的表情，只能看见他凌乱发丝遮掩下的睫毛不断颤动，像是欲飞的蝴蝶。  
他得想办法让骑士放松下来。然后下一秒，他做出了一个自己也意想不到的举动——虽然他在骑士面前经常做出不经大脑的事情——他把嘴唇附过去，轻轻地亲吻了骑士的伤处。温柔克制、小心翼翼地，就像他不是在亲吻一块丑陋的残物，而是在侍奉一件无上的珍宝。  
按道理来说，已经愈合修复的疤痕与正常的皮肤不同，感觉的灵敏度是非常低的。骑士本不该察觉到他的动作，但毫无疑问骑士是察觉到了，他的身体僵硬得更加厉害，抗拒程度甚至超过了被进入的时候，并且再次开始试图脱离黑骑的掌控。而后者不得不在按住他的手上又添了几分力气，把他牢牢钉死在床上。  
黑骑慢慢地继续着亲吻，嘴唇不断地划过断面上崎岖的组织，像是填满一块画布，像是一场缓慢煎熬的酷刑。他用一只手轻柔地抚摸着骑士汗津津的脊背，仿佛在安慰受伤的少年。骑士瑟缩着、摇着头，但是黑骑专注于自己的工作。当这个漫长的吻结束的时候，他听到骑士从嗓子眼里漏出来的一声呜咽。  
然后骑士开口了，他的声音沙哑干涩：“我不是没有死...我在二十七岁那年就已经死了......你究竟想要在我这里得到什么？”  
这一次黑骑没有说话。他从骑士的身体里退出来，抓着他的肩膀把他翻了个身。现在他对骑士的表情终于一览无余了。骑士的眉头皱成一团，死死地闭着眼睛，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条直线，一滴汗水从额头上流下来，将将挂在他的睫毛上。不知为何这样的场景让他的下身发胀得厉害。于是他再次分开骑士的双腿，双手抓着他的膝窝顶了进去。  
骑士的头在一瞬间仰得更高，他漂亮的脖颈几乎拉成了一条直线。可是他依旧没有出声，哪怕是最细小的痛吟也没有，他仿佛打定主意要假装成一具尸体。可是黑骑并不准备这么简单地放过他，他还想看见他更多不一样的表情。这副身体里一瞬间可以迸发出的新鲜力量令他在赞叹中感到痴迷，就好像一个年轻的灵魂夺得了疲惫苍老的身体的支配权，正透过那张习惯于冷漠神情的脸朝他微笑一样。只不过骑士还没有那么苍老就是了。  
黑骑一次一次把自己送到温暖的甬道深处，并未表现出多少谨慎与怜悯，这使得骑士无人顾及的性器在疼痛中可怜地瑟缩着。他反复动作了一会，觉得有些无趣，于是从骑士的身体退出去，并且用两只手捞起骑士的身体——考虑到体型差和骑士的体重这并不难——让他坐了起来。骑士在猝不及防中被扶着腰一下子按在了那根灼热的性器上，终于吐出了一声难耐的喘息。黑骑搂着他，感受着他因痛苦而几乎有些痉挛的身体，努力说服着自己不要感到愧疚，但还是忍不住停止了动作，轻轻地安抚着他的后背，手指插入他汗湿的头发梳理着。骑士的腿缠绕在他身后，肌肉绷得紧紧的，后面也死死地咬着他，让他产生了一种从内到外都被骑士包裹着的错觉。  
黑骑估摸着骑士也缓得差不多，就扣着他的腰动作起来，换着角度探索着他柔软的内部，就像终于撬开了他坚硬的蚌壳一样。终于在他擦过某一点的时候骑士有了更多反应，虽然他的脸埋在黑骑的肩膀上看不见表情，但是那声压抑着的呻吟显然暴露了主人的处境。于是黑骑重新把骑士按倒在床板上，对着刚刚探索到的那一点重重地顶了过去，一次比一次更加用力。而骑士虽然还竭力维持着平静的表象，但防卫已经瓦解了一大半，现在就算他咬着嘴唇也没办法完全抑制住那些声音了，他的眼睛睁得大大的，不能聚焦一样地盯着天花板上的某一点。  
天气热得过分。黑骑感到自己喉咙干渴得厉害，但是汗水却滴滴答答个不停，把一切都搞得更加粘腻。那根腰带已经在把骑士挣扎个不停的手腕勒破了皮，于是黑骑在百忙之中解开了它，但骑士已经并没有精力去注意到这一点了，甚至不自觉地用他获得解放的手在黑骑身上留下了几道血痕。  
黑骑觉得高潮临近，把骑士的腿架到肩上，一边照顾着骑士早就重新勃起的下身，一边借着重力开始了最后的冲刺。而骑士在他身下小幅度地辗转着，闭着眼睛，因前后都受到刺激而忍不住先一步射了出来。  
事后黑骑把自己摔在骑士旁边，喘着气，任由自己放空了一会。而骑士，明明连续高潮了两次，却很快清醒了过来，并拽起黑骑，拖着他一路走到门边，行云流水地把他推出去甩上了门。黑骑还没反应过来怎么回事，就已经呆呆地坐在了骑士家门口。他看看在面前紧闭的门，想想自己还在门内的衣服和剑，觉得应该不会有更糟的情况了。  
然后他发现，显然是准备探望骑士的诗人和龙骑正说笑着朝这边走来。


End file.
